1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium such as a digital video disc, or a digital versatile disc (DVD). Also, this invention relates to an apparatus for encoding an audio signal. Furthermore, this invention relates to an apparatus for decoding an audio signal. In addition, this invention relates to an optical disc player such as a DVD (digital video disc) player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical discs for storing information include digital video discs (DVD's). A standard DVD stores a combination of an audio signal and a video signal. The audio-signal recording capacity of the standard DVD is significantly smaller than the video-signal recording capacity thereof. It is difficult to manage time-related information of the audio signal recorded on the standard DVD. It is difficult to read out information of the titles of tunes represented by the audio signal recorded on the standard DVD.